lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Vuruga Vuruga
Vuruga Vuruga is an adult female buffalo. She resides in the Pride Lands, and leads a herd of buffaloes. Appearance Vuruga Vuruga is a stocky buffalo with scruffy brown fur and a dark taupe underbelly. Her nose is black, and her inner ears are pink, with both sides being notched. She boasts a large set of dappled, glossy, sandy gray horns atop her head that curve up on either end. Vuruga Vuruga's eyes are bright olive green and rimmed in dark brown. Personality Vuruga Vuruga is very kind, polite, and empathetic. She is extremely appreciative and gracious to Kiara when the young princess presides over a buffalo ceremony, and she is also very understanding and sympathetic. She appreciates an appropriate appearance. History Baboons! Simba and Nala task their daughter, Kiara, with presiding over the Royal Buffalo Wallow for Vuruga Vuruga's herd of buffalo. After a mishap with the floodwaters, the young princess appears drenched in mud and water and greets Vuruga Vuruga with a bow. Vuruga Vuruga bows respectfully to Kiara and appears pleased by her presence. She praises Kiara's appearance, mentioning that royals tend to be very stuffy at these events and that Kiara must clearly understand what the event is all about, adding that she is very impressed. Hearing the unexpected praise over her appearance, Kiara gives credit to her friends, Tiifu and Zuri, who always insist that she looks her best for important events such as these. Vuruga Vuruga smiles kindly towards them, making Tiifu and Zuri feel pleased that they could help their friend after all. Kiara then steps forward and announces the start of the Wallow, and Vuruga Vuruga stands at Kiara's side, watching as her herd participates in the important event. The Savannah Summit Simba invites Vuruga Vuruga to the Savannah Summit. When she learns that Makuu has been invited, she voices her irritations to Twiga on their way over to Mizimu Grove, believing that Makuu should not be present after all of the negative things he has done since becoming leader of his float. On the way over, she responds negatively to Big Baboon when he lands on her by mistake, but she does exhibit warmth towards Twiga. She and Twiga then discuss Makuu in private a little later on in a clearing. Mtoto overhears part of their conversation, and the Lion Guard approach them, believing them to be in danger. When they can't find any trace of Makuu, Kion asks Mtoto exactly what he heard, and he confesses that he actually heard Twiga speak about Makuu. The giraffe turns to Vuruga Vuruga in disbelief, asking if she was speaking about Makuu. The pair deny ever mentioning him, and Vuruga Vuruga claims to be eating branches, just like Twiga, even taking the branches away from her to finish eating. Ono questions her about this, but she becomes defensive, and Twiga finally gets the Guard to leave. At sunset, Kion gathers everyone to tell them of some bad news. He explains that Makuu fell into a pit, which pleases Vuruga Vuruga and Twiga. However, he continues to tell the group that, despite trying his best, Makuu passed away trying to escape it. She and Twiga confess to the act, claiming that they only wanted to make him smell bad. But to their surprise, Makuu appears, angry at their lack of trust. Vuruga Vuruga and Twiga are worried that he is mad, but instead, Makuu applauds their trick, stating that it was plan worthy of a crocodile. With Vuruga Vuruga seeing Makuu in a new light, she invites his float to sleep near her herd's mud wallow as opposed to next to Bupu's Herd. She and Bupu butt heads over where Makuu should stay, prompting Simba to step in and break up the fight. The Traveling Baboon Show Vuruga Vuruga watches one of the Traveling Baboon Show performances. She is shocked when she discovers that they are behind a recent food theft in the Pride Lands. The Ukumbusho Tradition Vuruga Vuruga and her herd are grazing in one of the few grazing grounds left, when Fuli, dressed up as a lion, approaches them and warns them to leave immediately. However, not recognizing the fastest member of the Lion Guard, Vuruga Vuruga refuses, angered by her intrusion. Even though Fuli tries to confirm that it's her, Vuruga Vuruga still refuses, even after being warned of an incoming elephant herd. Left with no other choice, Fuli goes along with the belief that she is a strange creature who comes out only during a full moon to eat buffalo, threatening to eat the herd. After snarling and confronting them, Vuruga Vuruga and her herd finally move. The Golden Zebra When a drought hits the Pride Lands, Vuruga Vuruga argues with Twiga's Herd over who should have the next drink, worried that they'll miss out entirely. Kion tries to calm them but is ultimately forced to seek advice from his father regarding the situation. Later, having found a solution, the Lion Guard leads the herds through the Back Lands, where they are introduced to Dhahabu the golden zebra, who welcomes them into her watering hole, on the condition that they frolic and romp. Vuruga Vuruga happily accepts her proposal and enjoys the water. Return to the Pride Lands Vuruga Vuruga attends Kion's coronation. Trivia *Her voice actress also voices Mtoto's Mom and Baby Baboon's Mother. Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Pride Landers Category:Leaders Vuruga Vuruga Category:Mammals Category:Bovids Category:Adults